


Marty has to go back

by HyperionSailor



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, I hated the ending of the third movie, M/M, Not Serious, joke post, no actual shipping, not going to finish this, this is how I would want the forth movie to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSailor/pseuds/HyperionSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty hates how things turned out with Doc. He has to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marty has to go back

Mharti was so fuckin' jealous of Doc. He just couldn't take the way that chick was drooling over him. He had to do something. He had to go back. BACK TO THE FUTURE. HE HAD TO FIX WHAT HE HAD DONE. HE COULDN'T LET THEM MEET. SHE HAD TO DIE IN THAT CANYON. WHEN THIS WAS ALL OVER, HE WAS GOING TO FIX THINGS. DOC WAS HIS FRIEND. DOC COULDN'T BE PREOCCUPIED WITH SOME LOOSE DAME. THEY HAD SCIENCE TO DO. THEY HAD SHIT TO ACCOMPLISH.

Mharti let out a sigh, pushing his ... jacket vest thing off. I'm sure he had to be hot in that outfit. HE TORE OFF THROUGH HIS NEIGBORHOOD, AND JUMPED IN THE TIME CAR DELORIAN. THIS WAS SUPER FUCKING URGENT. DOC COULDN'T HAVE KIDS. THERE WAS SCIENCE TO BE DONE, GODDAMMIT. MORTY WENT BACK TO THE WILD WEST, DAMNING EVERY SINGLE PERSON. HIS EYES WERE ONLY ON DOC.

Mharti met back up with Doc, making sure to land a full week before his future self would take the time machine and come to this time. He couldn't risk meeting himself here. Not now not ever. MHARTI RUSHED INTO TOWN, FUCK THE CLOTHES, HE DIDN'T NEED ANY WESTERN SHIT. He marched straight into Doc's Lab.

"DOC." Mharti yelled.

"DAMN, MHARTI, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING BACK, YOU FOOL?!" Doc yelled back.

"DOC, THIS IS FUCKING IMPORTANT, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME! YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE NEXT TOWN, OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE." Mharti rushed.

"OH, MHARTI, NO, IT WOULDN'T MATTER, IF I'M GOING TO GET SHOT, THEN HOW DO WE KNOW IT'S NOT GOING TO JUST BE IN THE NEXT TOWN?" Doc challenged.

"BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY COME BACK TO GET YOU ONCE!" Mharti said, excited. "I MADE IT BACK, BUT I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME!"

"WHY, MHARTI, WHY?" Doc asked, frantic.

"IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH! I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Mharti yelled louder.

So Mharti dragged Doc out to the next town over, somehow managing to hide the dalorean, and covering their tracks. When the day came that Miss Clayton would die, he trecked back over to the town to make sure she would fall.

THEY MADE IT BACK TO THEIR OWN TIME PERIOD, WITH AS MINIMAL FUCK UPS AS POSSIBLE, AND DIDN'T DESTROY THE TIME MACHINE, AND WENT ON NEW ADVENTURES, BECAUSE THEY WERE BEST BROS, AND THEY HAD RICK AND MORTY, I MEAN, THEY HAD DOC AND MHARTI ADVENTURES FOREVER AFTER.

THE, FUCKING, END.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious. This isn't to be taken seriously. That's how serious I am. Just take what I say with a pinch of salt.
> 
> ALSO, TO CLEAR UP WHY I KEEP SPELLING MARTY'S NAME AS "MHARTI", It's also a joke. Go watch Doc and Mharti on youtube. You'll get the joke.


End file.
